Montgomery Coven
Montgomery Coven, commonly known as Monty, is the Assamite who diablerised the powerful Prince of London, a Ventrue methuselah known as Mithras. Biography Born as the son of Jamaican immigrants, Monty lived in a Hammersmith ghetto and came soon to despise everyone around him, the whites as well as every other immigrant. He joined gangs as soon as he hit puberty and his ruthlessness quickly ensured his rise to positions of leadership. He enjoyed the freedom of his work and continued until the local Sabbat payed attention to him. The Sabbat was establishing a beachhead in Coven's slum, and the young hoodlum seemed a perfect candidate for the Creation Rites. Indeed, Monty rose from the earth and assumed a position in a pack, but proved an indifferent Sabbat member. It was not so much that he did not enjoy the power – he did – or that he could not stomach the violence – he most certainly could. It was more the fact that a particularly tepid Vaulderie, combined with Coven's innate cynicism, left him cold to Sabbat ideology, despising the fact that now others told him what to do and when to do it (and not getting caught by humans). While his pack was in London, Monty stumbled across the severely weakened Prince of the city. Mithras was almost comatose after destroying an entire pack of Lupines moments before, despite awakening from torpor only a few hours ago. Coven did not hesitate. He hurled himself at the far older vampire and began to drain his vitae. But the vitae was not so much a gift as an invader, and the Monty Coven that heaved itself out of the 3000-year-old ash heap was irrevocably changed. The power of Mithras' blood had washed away the Vaulderie of the Sabbat and left him torn with the ancient personality of the Methuselah in his head. Left to his own devices, Monty now strives to battle all who ever dared to command him, although he must battle for control over his own body, as the ancient soul of Mithras is not devoured so easy. V20 Timeline By the start of the twenty-first century, the battle over Monty Coven's body seems to have cooled, with Mithras gaining control. The new Montgomery Coven is in many ways greater than the sum of his parts: the original Monty was angry and driven, though relatively weak and without focus, while Mithras had almost godlike powers but suffered from the deadening ennui of millenia. Today Coven has the knowledge, wisdom, and much of the power of a methuselah, but still feels the excitement and raw emotions of the recently Embraced. Though he is quiet and subtle in his actions, the now young methuselah is more active than almost any of his ancient peers. His goal is to reclaim Britain as his own realm, independent of any sect or power. Monty's diablerie of Mithras remains an open secret, known by many but hidden from most. Monty founded the cybersecurity company Syndexioi to coordinate his efforts. It uses modern technology to blackmail and bankrupt the Ventrue in Britain, who are usually too old to understand the power of technology in banking. Synexioi also researches the backgrounds and outlook of Kindred on the island, seeking out disaffected Sabbat and Camarilla vampires. Monty is slowly gathering an army that is loyal to him alone. Coven's main target is Queen Anne of London, his former Seneschal. The bankruptcy of many Ventrue has weakened her powerbase. Coven managed to frame the Tremere Jackson Montcrief for breaking the Masquerade and then released "proof" that he was framed by the Sabbat. Now the Tremere are up in arms and further threatening the fragile peace in her city. Coven knows Anne is a secret diablerist, and has evidence of her actions. When the pieces are correctly placed, he will reveal her abominable breaking of the Sixth Tradition, let the British Camarilla fall into civil war, and retake his domain. Effect of the Diablerie Monty lacked the power to fully consume the soul of a Cainite as puissant as Mithras and the diablerie was incomplete. He now feels the personality of Mithras in his mind and battles with it for control over his body. His Amaranth caused him to drop several generations down to the sixth from the eleventh. V5 Timeline Mithras' loyal toady and lover, Roger de Camden, has prepared a ritual to restore Mithras to his former power in a new body. This ritual required numerous objects of power from Mithras' past (a Ceramic Goblet (for his cult's version of the vaulderie), Mithras' seal (the wax kind), the Phyrgian Cap (a gift from Bindusara), the Ruby Ring (his gift from Kemintiri) and an Egyptian Dagger (a gift from Horus the Mummy)). During the events of Fall of London, the Second Inquisition stroked the population of London's vampires, so there are a several possibilities: *The ritual is successful and Mithras gains his full power and became the ruler of United Kingdom *Mithras survived, but was not given the opportunity to complete the Ritual of Transferring the Soul then he is less powerful, and less able to take power from the other Kindred of Britain *Second Inquisition successfully destroyed Mithras *Mithras survives, but then abandons his plans, his allies, and his home to heed the call of the Beckoning. Character Sheet |clan = Assamite |sire = Garson the Knife |nature = Conniver (Autocrat) |demeanor = Rebel |generation = 6th |embrace = 1990 CE |apparent age = Early 20s |physical = Strength 5, Dexterity 5, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 6, Appearance 4 |mental = Perception 4, Intelligence 4, Wits 6 |talents = Alertness 4, Brawl 5, Dodge 5, Intimidation 6, Leadership 4, Streetwise 4, Subterfuge 4 |skills = Drive 1, Etiquette 2, Firearms 5, Melee 6, Security 3, Stealth 4 |knowledges = Academics 1, Area Knowledge (London) 7, Finance 4, Linguistics 4, Military Science 6, Politics 2 |disciplines = Dominate 4, Celerity 5, Fortitude 4, Obfuscate 5, Potence 4, Presence 4, Quietus 4 |backgrounds = Contacts 4, Herd 2, Resources 3, Retainers 3 |virtues = Conviction 3, Instinct 3, Courage 4 |morality = Path of Power and the Inner Voice 4 |willpower = 6 }} Gallery Coven AWoD2.jpg|From A World of Darkness Second Edition Montgomery Coven.jpg|From Children of the Night. Art by Christopher Shy Screenshot (90).png|From Beckett's Jyhad Diary. Art by Samuel Araya Monty in BJD.png|Coven attacking Declan Whitacker, from Beckett's Jyhad Diary. Art by Samuel Araya Mithras_and_Monty_in_Fall_of_London.png|Mithras and Monty in Fall of London Coven VTES.jpg|''Monty Coven'' VTES card. Art by Mark Poole References * * * Category:Assamite Category:Antitribu Category:Eleventh Generation vampires Category:Sixth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character